Cheesy
by koizumichii
Summary: No, it's not all about being cheesy at all! Because, she's really my everything. Didn't she know? Chibi RyoSaku! R&R!


**Cheesy**

**by kawaii-witch181**

**_Disclaimer_**: As usual I don't, can't, and will never own and has the right to own Tenisu no Oujisama. All rights reserved to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Shin Pot is finally on its 3rd episode, another one will be released this Thursday. I still hope that Sakuno-chan will make her appearance. RyoSaku Love will never cease, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Little Echizen Ryoma adjusted his Seigaku Kindergarten uniform before following his mother towards the school building. It's Monday again and Mondays are days to wake up early, experience rabid and nosy fangirls, and meet a certain little auburn girl. Yeah, it's one hell of a day. Did he just say meeting Little Ryuzaki Sakuno a pain? No...No...NO! He didn't say that. In fact, he always looked forward to meet that girl. She's not his fangirl, he appreciated that. Perhaps he considered her a very close friend? Who knows? But, he had to admit, he really enjoyed her presence, but his little innocent mind still wondered why.<p>

Did he just mention that he hated Mondays? Yes, our little tennis prince hated Mondays. HE HATED MONDAYS DID YOU HEAR?

Monday. The first day of school, second day of the week. A day for a short exam-y thing-y. A one hell of a day. You think so too, right?

"Okay, children. We'll start our little exam now. Don't try to cheat, okay? Oh and be sure to keep everything away before we start." Their current sensei instructed.

Each little pair of heads started to take away their things silently. They keep exchanging looks with one another that screamed, 'Let me copy your answers!'.

"Ne, sensei. Do we really need to keep away everything?" Little Ryoma asked after raising his hand.

"Of course, Echizen-kun." Their sensei replied.

"Oh, okay." Little Ryoma said before taking his seat again. He then pushed his seatmate's chair away from him. That chair belonged to, none other than, Little Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Mou. Ryoma-kun! Why did you push me away?" The little auburn girl pouted. This caught everyone's attention and they all watched the two interestingly as if a movie just started in front of them.

"Demo, sensei said to keep everything away." Little Ryoma reasoned.

"Eh? What did I have to do with that?" The little girl was puzzled. Ryoma-kun is being so weird today.

"Datte..." Our little chibi prince began.

"You, are my everything." He finally said as he formed a brief and tiny smile. Little Sakuno blushed.

"E-Eh?"

Little girls began squealing and boys started to grin mischieviously in the background.

"KYAAA! Echizen-kun's so sweet!"

"Ryuzaki and Echizen sitting on a twee. Kissie! Chu! Chu!"

Sensei can't help but smile. Her students really are so cute!

**_Once papers are given_:**

"Look, your name really looks better with my last name." Little Ryoma smirked. The little auburn girl looked at his paper and instantly blushed.

"R-Ryoma-kun, s-stop teasing m-me!"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Mou."

That's why. That's why he liked and enjoyed her presence. He loves to see her pout, to blush, to smile, to stutter, in which it is only intended and directed for him. He loves to tease her, to talk to her, to see her every time. That may sound cheesy, but it is not. For that is only a feeling of a three-year old boy. A honest unexplainable feeling that he, can only describe.

Monday. The first day of school, second day of the week. A day to finally see her. A day to enjoy with her. A one bright and sunny Monday!

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's a drabble! Finally, I made one! (Word count excludes Author's note and Disclaimer!) I hope you enjoyed another Chibi Ryosaku life. Oh, how innocent they are. Kawaii~

Btw, I think I can't update _A Sweet Secret Love_ or _Majo no Bouken_ this week or worse this month. But...I'm still not sure, though. I'm working on the new chapter for Majo no Bouken && I think it's not even half-way. For A Sweet Secret Love, I still don't have that too many ideas for the new chapter, but I have a single idea in mind. A single idea! It's too little for the story! Mou. But all in all. I guess, I have some ideas but not yet satisfying for the future events in the story. && I just noticed! OhMy! I'm only updating once a month! How unacceptable! Demo..I really can't help it...Schedule's so hectic...&& of course..I'm quite lazy at times, too. But..I still hope you'll forgive me. And! Of course! I wanna say thank you for all your support, minna! Hontou ni Arigatou nya~!


End file.
